A strange world
by flaming hunter
Summary: I was transported to a world I don't know anything about and discarded by a God whose name I don't know. Now with a set of powers granted to me, I have to survive in this world.
1. Chapter 1

I can feel the cold wind of winter, at least I think it's winter here. Next, to me, there is a suitcase filled with everything I own and in my pockets, there are seven cards given to me by some God whose name I don't even know.

He didn't even tell me why I was being sent to this world, only that I died and I was getting a second chance.

In front of me, there were eight people, each one of them was granted some sort of power and when my turn came, it turned out I wasn't worthy.

The God looked at me with eyes filled with disgust and he gave me seven cards, no words were uttered, no guidance was given, he just gave me the cards and forgot about me.

So now I find myself here, standing in front of a half-broken house, its obvious no one lives here, yet I can't live here. I don't know if there are any other people around or what kind of animals live here, but the sun is starting to go down and the temperature is dropping fast.

I don't have any other choice but to spend the night here.

The inside of the house is as bad as I imagined it, there's nothing here, just a dirt floor, a hole in the roof that's letting snow enter the house and worst of all, it's soon going to be so dark that I can't even see anything anymore.

the sun is gone now and I can't even see anything anymore, my cellphone is about to die, but it has just enough power to shine a light on my suitcase.

I can't help but smile when I see the sweater, unfortunately, my phone dies and all the light I had is now gone. It's cold even as I put the sweater on, I know that it isn't going to be enough to pass the night, but what else can I do.

It's quiet here, the only thing I can hear is the sound of the wind blowing and the occasional animal walking by, it's getting colder, I want to get some sleep but if I do that, I won't be able to hear something coming until its too late.

How long has it been? how long until the sun comes out? I haven't gotten any sleep and I need to go to the bathroom.

I can't help but smile, a bird is singing, this means that the sun is about to come out, still, I have to wait a little bit longer, that way I can see what's going on around me.

I can see the light of the sun coming in from the hole in the roof and to my shock, there is a tiny figure curled up in a ball in front of me, I didn't even hear it come in last night.

As I look at it, I notice its strange cloths, it a little kid, I walk up to him and from the way he's reacting he's terrified because all he can do is try to make himself smaller.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." I say to him, but my voice just makes him tremble even more.

I touch his shoulder and he immediately let out a small scream, before he turned and looked at me, the moment he realized that I wouldn't hurt him, he broke down crying.

I look at the kid, I can't help but notice how small he is, the boy can't be any older than five maybe four years old, there's blood on the kid's clothes, whatever happened to him must have been close by, there's no way the kid would have made been able to get here without knowing the house was here, to begin with.

I reach into m pocket and take out one of the cards, there are three options in front of me, one take the kid and never look back, two leave the kid he's not my problem and move on with my life.

The last option is to go see what exactly happened.

Unfortunately, I can't just leave the kid because I could never forgive myself for doing it, and I'll always be forced to remember him and wondering whatever happened to him.

I can take the kid, but he's going to be asking to go and look for his family or whoever was watching him.

"Let's go find your parents." I tell him and the kid looks at me with wide eyes.

I dragged my suitcase behind me as the kid led the way back to wherever he had come from, I found a house with five graves in front of it, the door has bloodstains both on it and on the floor.

Someone had been here, but if they were the kid's relatives or someone that... no, no one would care about making graves unless they cared about the people that lived here.

"Stay here." I told the kid before I walk into the house, unfortunately, I didn't even take two steps into the house when I noticed blood covering the walls and floors of the house.

Whatever happened here was bad and only a miracle saved the kids life.

I walked back to where the kid is standing graved his hand and started walking, where was I heading, in all honesty, I don't know, but unless I get as far away from here as possible, I won't feel safe.

Neither of us made ay sound, the only noise around us was the sound of my suitcase being dragged, it's kind of funny, I just realized that I'm walking in some sort of forest.

I stop walking, there's no point in me dragging the suitcase around, the kid looks at me with fearful eyes.

The sound of the zipper opening was unusually loud two dress shirts one blue and one white, along with them was one black and one white undershirt.

Black pants and another sweater, I had gone to visit my parents before I ended up in this world, I turned to look at the kid and I noticed his blood-stained clothes.

"Put it on, your clothes are covered in blood." I said to the kid as I handed him my blue dress shirt.

He took off his clothes and put on the shirt, it was too big for him, so to make it fit, I'll have to tie it on him.

I graved the sleaves and tear them off and use them to tie the shirt on to the kid. There was a chance that the kid would get sick for walking around a forest that had snow all over it.

I put my spear sweater on him and just like the shirt it was too big for him, but I'm not willing to lose the sweater, he would have to deal with it.

"Is there a town or someplace you can go to?" I asked the kid, but he just looked at me.

"Do you want to come with me? I don't know where I'll be going, so there's a chance that" I said to him, but I dint have a chance to finish speaking since the kid immediately hugged me.

A letter landed on top of the kids head, it was nothing more than a folded up piece of paper held together by a wax seal, I broke the seal began to read what was inside.

**Keep walking forward, you will find a village there. Your job is to deal with whatever is killing people there.**

**Don't make me regret giving you a second chance...God.**

The pice of paper vanished into gold dust and I felt the cards in my pockets begin to heat up, I reached into my pockets and took out all seven cards.

I started looking at each one and found a folded piece of paper between them.

"Call the name of the card and the gifts given to you will activate." I read the words written on the pice of paper before it too vanished into gold dust.

"I need to test something out." I said to the kid before pushing him away, he looked at me with pain-filled eyes.

"Saber." I said, before a pillar of gold light came down from the sky, all of a sudden I was wearing silver armor the kind a medieval knight would wear.

"Return." I said and the armor vanished into gold dust.

The kid looked at me with wide eyes, the fear and pain that filled them was now gone, replaced by something I couldn't understand.

"There's a village up ahead, you can stay with me, from now on if want to after this. " I said to him before I pick him up and carry him, the sweater is too big from him, so as he walks it will be filled with water, making the whole point of him wearing the thing completely meaningless.

I kept walking after that and after three hours or at least what felt like three hours I found a village, the whole thing looked primitive, a bunch of wooden houses separated by stick fences and dirt roads.

There was no point in just standing where we were, so I began to walk into the village, even before I managed to enter the village, I could tell that I wouldn't have a good time here.

The people's eyes were filled with disgust and in all honesty, they looked incredibly judgemental.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm here to." I said to a man that walked passed me before he drew his sword, I lifted both my hands showing him I didn't want any problems.

The man just walked away, but his eyes said everything, just one more push and he would have killed me, it didn't matter to him that I was carrying the kid.

I lowered the kid allowing him to walk, it was too dangerous for me to keep carrying him, there was no telling what would happen to him if I used one of the cards while I was carrying him.

The rest of the day passed as I tried to talk to the people in the village, but the women would turn away from me or just plain ignore my presence, the men would either draw their swods or ignore me.

I heard the kids stomach, he was hungry and neither of us had eaten anything all day, there was a small store selling apples and oranges, I walked to where it was, but considering I didn't have any money the man refused to give me anything.

I offered to work for the food, but the man just looked at me with disgust.

I was about to just take the oranges and apples that I wanted from him when I felt the cards heat up in my pocket.

"Stay close to me." I told the kid before I reached into my pocket, there an uneasy silence that suddenly set in and I felt the kid hold onto my leg tightly.

I looked at the card I had taken out and said its name inside my head. "Beserker"

Instantly I was covered in gold light but nothing about me changed, except as I looked down at my arms, I found several strange markings covering both my hands and my clothes.

A red color covered the village before it vanished and the world around me returned to its normal color, the strange color returned and vanished before it happened over and over again.

"Stay close." I said to the kid as the red color seemed to be darker just ahead of me, I could hear the kids footsteps behind me as I walked in front of him.

As I turned the corner I found a teen with long black hair, black shirt and black pants cutting the head of some kind of creature that had half its body underground.

The red light covered the area again and I could see the creature glowing brightly, as I looked at the teenager I could see both the sword he carried and the girl that was behind him both glowing brightly.

A card fell in front of me before the kid picked it up and opened it, I could tell that he didn't know what it said because he just looked at it and immediately handed it over to me.

"Release." I said and the strange marks that covered my hands vanished into gold dust.

"Kill the girl" were the words written on the letter.

"Stay here, I need to do something bad." I told him before I called out to the card again, but nothing happened this time, I drew out the saber card but again nothing happened.

There was some sort of limitations placed on the cards, it looks like I have no other choice but to be more careful with how I use the cards from now on.

I took out the next card and noticed its name, Lancer.

"Excuse me I don't mean to be rude but the girl she isn't human is she?" I said to the teen, as I walked up to him and I noticed that the woman behind him had strange beast-like eyes and her fingernails seemed to be more like claws, but what stuck out more was how unusually pale she was.

I noticed that she stood close to the shadows despite still standing behind the teen, the boy immediately had his sword pointed in my direction.

"I see, I'm sorry but I've been ordered to kill her, but I've never been the religious type. So why don't you tell me why she's still alive and I might act like if I did kill her and both of you can move on with your lives." I said to the teen, as I looked at the corps of the creature burning in the sunlight.

"She's my sister, I'm looking for a way to turn her back into a Human. She hasn't eaten people and she will never eat people." The teen answered me.

"I see." I said before I walked up closer to him, however, the kid ran passed me and jumped onto the woman before knocking her down.

"Get away from her, she's not good." I said to the kid before the woman held the boy tightly, I turned to look at the teen boy in front of me and noticed he had started crying.

"Your relative?" I asked the teen.

"My brother." He answered me before running up to the kid and holding him tightly.

There was no point in me staying anymore, I can't separate the kid from what family he has left, even if the God of this world ordered me to kill one of them.

I turned around and graved my suitcase and began to walk away, I kept on walking until I made it out of the village, I haven't eaten anything and like it or no,t I don't know the area nor do I have anything to hunt with, so I have no other choice but to use the power of the card.

"Lancer." I said and immediately gold dust began to gather until a green spear showed up in my hands.

I began to run and before I knew it, I was covering more ground then I would have, somehow I was moving as fast as a car going at full speed, finally I found a deer and I threw the spear at it.

The spear missed its mark by a long shot, and I was afraid that I would lose the spear, but the spear vanished and instantly the deer let out a painfilled scream, the spear had somehow pierced its neck, despite never even coming close to the deer.

I pulled the spear out of the deer's neck and used the spear to cut the deer open and I began to remove the skin and cut the deer apart, there wasn't a lot of dry wood, so I had no choice but to cut some of the branches of the nearby trees.

I used whatever dry wood I found and started a fire and I threw some of the green branches onto the fire, the branches began to let out a sound as the water inside them began to boil before they dried up and began to burn.

There was a lot of white smoke being released but finally, I had an actual fire burning in front of me, I used a thick branch and stuck pieces of meat to the branch.

The smell of the meat cooking made my stomach grow, I heard the sound of snow being crushed underneath the feet of either a person or some animal.

I felt something hit my back and tighten its grip, I looked back and found the kid holding on to me, behind him the teen stood nearby, but far enough from me that he couldn't have been a threat to me.

"Where's your sister?" I asked him, the teen didn't answer me, however, the kid let go of me and ran up to the teen and began to pat on a large box the teen was carrying.

"Youll get a cold if you stand there." I told the teen who just stood away from me, he immediately began to walk closer to me but moved away from me before he could stand behind me.

He immediately sat down in front of me.

"The God of this world ordered me to kill her, I don't know how long I'll b able to ignore its order." I said to him.

He looked at me with a surprised expression, I pulled back the branch and used the spear to cut the meat open, I noticed that the meat was already cooked, the outside was slightly burned but it would do.

I moved the branch in his direction and he immediately took a piece of meat.

"Why did you ignore Gods order?" he asked me.

"I used to call to God over and over again and I felt his presence three times in my life, other than that he never manifested himself in my life. I won't go against the guy but I won't follow his orders without question." I answered him.

The sun started going down, there was no place to hide from the weather my only chance to survive the night was to keep the fire burning, over and over again I had to cut off some nearby branches before I cut off a few more pieces of meat.

Finally, the sun went down and the forest became completely dark, the only light for miles was the fire in front of me. The box the teen was carrying opened the moment the sun vanished and a little girl stepped out, the little girl immediately grew back into the woman I had seen earlier.

I felt the spear in my hand and I tightened my grip on it, the kid graved my hand and looked at me with wide eyes, a card fell in front of me and landed in the fire.

I used the spear and pulled the card out of the fire, the kid had let go of my hand the moment he noticed the card inside the fire.

**"Kill her, leave the village and head towards the next town." **were the words written on the card.

The teen looked at me with wide eyes. "Take your sister and get as far away from me as possible." I said to him, however, none of us made any sound for the rest of the night, the kid played with the woman until he fell asleep.

I watched them walk away before I turned around and headed in the opposite direction, after a few minutes another card fell in front of me, I picked it up and tore the letter up.

**You have failed me, you are unworthy of my protection. I am a kind God, so I'll let you keep the powers within your cards.**

**This is the last time I will communicate with you unless something happens and you are the last option.**


	2. Chapter 2

"God has abandoned me, don't make me laugh. When the hell were you at my side, was it back on earth when I was beaten constantly or was it when everyone manipulated me."

"No you weren't ever on my side, bad people get blessings constantly and if I ever received a prize, it would crumble away into dust or I would only see it when someone else received it."

"So the God of this world just like the one of my old one doesn't want me, Then I should call this new world Earth and find something else to do."

I felt myself smile even as I said those words and couldn't help myself but begin to laugh, maybe I feel despair or because I feel something familiar, but I can't help to laugh even as I cry.

**"A** **creature of pain and resent ment, that is what I am.**

**Rejected by the Gods and cursed by the devils.**

**Nither soul or spirit, alone I travel, in this strange new world, whose costumes and people I do not know." **Maybe I'll finish it one day.

**_"Distant are my whispers and far are my hopes._**

**_I am mortal nither God or Devil._**

**_I'll feed your starved soul and mend your broken spirit. al I ask is that you do the same forme._**

**_I care not for customs, people or the world...Can you find me, man, whose name I do not know."_**

I listened to the voice of a woman that did not exist, her vai=oice seemed to come from every direction, yet at the same time, it was like if she was speaking directly into my right ear.

"Then I'll head in the direction that points right." I said to myself, the only sound I heard for miles was that of snow breaking crunching underneath my feet.

There was too much meat for me to eat, so I had to leave most of the deer behind, and what I could carry wouldn't be enough for a long journey.

I walk and walk and walk for what seems like hours minutes and seconds, but no sign of life is present, it's dark now and I don't have a fire, I want to stop walking, but to do that now is certain death.

I walk carefuly if I too much noise I might attract unwanted attention, it's too dark to see anything, but the temperature is dropping so fast that if I stop moving I'll freeze to death.

I keep walking until the light of day begins to shine but still, there isn't any one near me this time, the entire night I had walked thinking I was avoiding trouble and any kind of danger.

The light of day showed me something that hurt me, I was walking around in circles all night.

I had kept myself from freezing to death, but I hadn't moved one step away from where I had started, I'm standing next to the dead corpse of the deer I had killed the day before.


	3. Chapter 3

I look at the remains of the fire that had gone out long ago, not even embers remain, and the ashes have long since been covered with snow.

**"My path is a lonely one. I see people those that have come and gone.**

**My path is a circle yet there is no one._"_**I said to myself hoping that the woman's words would at least reach me once more, I was about to walk away when a giggle reached my ears.

**_"Man whose name I do not know, how foolish are you?_**

**_You know not of who I am, yet like a lost child, you seek my flames._**

**_You say your path is a circle, however, I see you as only being lost...Could it be that you know the path, but are stubbornly not to go don it."_**

I heard the woman's voice, for some reason it seemed sweet and familiar now, I honestly don't recognize the sound of her voice.

I turned around and headed towards the town, however, my body began to glow and the spear in my hands broke away into dust.

"It looks like my time has passed," I said to myself even as I walked back into the unwelcoming town.

I could smell the scent of blood in the air, a mixture of iron and milk, as I walk deeper into the town however I find myself alone once again, there's no one here.

No men walking around with swods, no women giving dirty looks, no sign of anyone living.

'You smell of chaos and miracle." a man's voice reached my ears and from around the corner in front of me a giant made of pure muscle stood.

" I take it your not from this world, something or someone broke the rules and now all of reality is broken." He said to me, before smiling.

The man had a short beard, buut had a hammer in one hand and he wore a leathe apron, his shoes wetre sandels and it looked like ifhe was wearing shorts.

"I will not give you my name man from Earth, for names have power. Tell me how did you arrive to this worl." He asked me.

I loked at him and answered there was no point in hidindg it." A goddes whose name I dont know brought me here and abondoned me after calling me a failiur." I answerd him.

"Give the chaos in pokets, its wild and uncontrold, for now its stable but as its power grows it will be the end of you."

I took out my cards and handed them to him, the cars were tiny incomparison to how the over size look they had when I held them.

"...I see...A failiur are you, discarded by your mother for your apearance...It seemes like in that we are brothers" The gisnat smiled and placed the cards on the ground and lifted his hammer and began to hit the cards.

Fire, lightning, gold light, water and what looked like darkness flew everywhere.

" I have what I need, take these and may your jurney be filled with exitment, for the God of the Forge, grants you his blessing. Come see me if your ever in Grees." he said to me before leaving, there was no light or any form of flashy exit, he just vanished and when he was gone, all of the people in the town had returned to reality.


	4. Chapter 4

I left the village- town, whatever it was behind, and kept on walking, the path to the other town was nothing but a worn-out road people used and even then there aren't that many people using it.

I haven't seen that many people at all.

I finally see the shape of houses in the distance, so the next town shouldn't be too far away.

"Word of advice, just because a place looks peaceful, doesn't mean it is." I heard the voice of a man say to me, but his words were in English not Japanese.

I turned to look at him and I noticed he had a machine gun pointed at me.

"I'm guessing by your clothes that you aren't from this era either." He said as he lowered the gun and walked up to me.

"Look sit down you and I are going to have a long talk" He said before he took out a bag filled with dried meat and handed me a piece.

"Relax it's not poisoned, look there's no reason for me to lie or keep this talk between us longer than it has to, so listen up."

he said before putting a piece of meat in his mouth.

"A lot of people that shouldn't be here are here, hell probably all over the world, a castle that was flying in the sky crashlanded a few days ago, and it was filled with knights, the people called the army of this world but the knights won and they now rule over those lands."

"The other day I ran into a group of Mexican soldiers fighting a werewolf, they claimed to be members of something called the S.C.P Foundation. Then some showed up with powers, not to mention all of the guys with hight teach running around." He said to me even as his mouth was filled with meat.

"I thought." I began to say before he interrupted me.

"You thought you were the only one, so did we. Listen all of this started a few days ago and it seems to be slowing down, Ill crack you a deal, neither of us has a place to call home anymore."

"None of us do, help me and the boys protect the village and the villages that are our allies and in return, we will back you up when your indanger."

I looked at him without saying anything.

"Are you sure you can trust me?" I asked him.

"No, but beggars can't be choosers. The other day we had to fight half a dozen demons and the day before we ran out of food, either we learn to adapt or we die, the same goes for you." He said top me before a smile spread over his face.

"Come on it's my turn to go on patrol, I already left the village, so you won't be able to go in until I come back, they won't let you and they won't let me back in until my turns over."

I had nothing better to do, so I decided to follow hi, however, neither of us said anything for a while after that.

"There stories running around, that the leaders of this place, I don't know if its a country, continent or island, I've been too occupied fighting things to find out, but words have gotten to us that even the leaders of this place are loosing their grip on everything."

"They aren't capable of keeping control anymore and are planning on either fleeing of recruiting, but from what I heard they were so arrogant the first time they tried to recruit, that the people they called for help killed everyone around them and only spared those they didn't see."

I listened to his words, before realizing what he was trying to say.

"sO they tried to say that they could do whatever they wanted with us and those that went there killed them all, they acted like monarchs and paid the price for it." I said to him before the smell of rotting flesh reached my nose.


End file.
